Silence
Note..... I am also posting this on another wiki, but it is slightly different **CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR [[Flakes of Pepper|FLAKES OF PEPPER]] Prolouge I have seen things no other have seen, expericenced things no on else has faced. But none so great as Silence and Shadow, two sisters that were oppisites, but best friends. I watch them now, everyday and everynight, to make sure they are fine. My business is now finished, but there isn't. I will never forget them, for as long as I stay where I do. Chapter One: Shadow The younger sister always reminded me of a fire, but with blazing temper, and you could not hold her back. But her weakness was desire, as it is for so many. Her desires were for a better life, for people who understand her more, and I can't say that she was wrong to feel that. This is her side of the story...... "Shadow." Silence said, and Shadow looked up, which she didn't want to do, she thought it would be an order. "Can you go fetch more herbs, catmint if you can? I hear greencough has been troublesome lately. No, she wanted to say. You want catmint? Get it yourself. Instead she just replied, "Yeah, alright. I will be careful at Twolegsplace" because she thought that would be her next order. she wasn't planning on being careful at Twolegsplace, she is never careful, and her sister knew that. "You aren't going to Twolegsplace." Silence said, Shadow wasn't expecting this answer, but she wasn't surprised that she had a different order. "Go off to near CaveClan's territory is, they are bound to have some--on the outskirts, that is. Going accross their bordors would be stealing, which is morally wrong--and it is safer." "Yes, O Sister." Shadow mumbled. "Yeah, alright." she said out-loud, furiously. "You okay?" Silence asked. "You seem very--brisk. Which is unlike you." Silence is right. She was never brisk, and still she likes too, ramble on for about fifteen minutes or so. But today Shadow wasn't in the mood, so she just nodded, and bumped into Creeks. "Where are you off to today, Shadow?" the gray-blue tom asked. "Catmint," Shadow said. "I mean, I not going to catmint, that is not a place, as far as I know, though come to think of it one of those villages probably has a name like 'catmind' you know--like the one Red was from, though he didn't come from there at first, you know about that, but he doesn't like to be assocated with that village, but then again he isn't here......so I am not sure if that makes it better or worse. By 'it' of course I mean talking about associating Red with the village, but that was obvious, I mean not that I thought she didn't know, you know obvious things, or that anyone who didn't get is stupid, just that....." "Shadow! I get it," Creeks said. He knew Shadow talked to much, and he was getting tried of it. "Well, I am going to CaveClan," Shadow said. "I don't mean I am joining, I would never join there, not that really there is anything wrong with the place, but it just isn't my style. I am not stealing from there, eithier. Stealing is wrong. Well, usually. Sometimes it is justified. Like for example, when Red was still here he would tell us about this story his humans talked about when he was a kittypet, it was a very old legend about this Twoleg who stole from people with lots of stuff and gave to people with a little stuff, and that was okay, but aside from that stealing is usually bad, though granted not so bad....." "Okay, enjoy getting the catmint." Creeks said. "See you around." He padded off, and Shadow went to get the supplies. Chapter Two: Silence Silence always reminded me of ice, she is cold and likes to be alone. Her weakness is destruction, she gets angry, and when she does wants to destroy. This was her side of the story... Silence was sick of it, and she was glad my sister wasn't back yet. she loved her, sure she did, but she never did anything but talked. She rambled about nothing 90% of her life! When Silence wasn't going to speak anyway she was fine with it, but now when she'' ''actully would have liked to say something, she couldn't because Shadow was always talking. Why couldn't she ever shut up? Just once, to give somebody else the chance to talk? It seemed like a lost cause that Silecne would ever get to speak. Shadow had been better lately, brisker with her replies, but Silence still wasn't always satisfied. She saw Shadow back to their home. "I got what you wanted!" Shadow said cheerfully, as if she were a kit who had just caught thier first moss-ball. "I mean, not like you were the only one who wanted it....well--yes-you kind of were but it wasn't as if Creeks and didn't feel like we could use catmint as well. I mean, I can't speak for Creeks, because that wouldn't be fair, only Creeks can speak for himself. Though I would speak for you when you refused to talk. I mean, it wasn't your fault; that whole mess with Luna, but..." Maybe this little exchange only takes up two paragraphs worth or your time, but it was longer for Silence. She really couldn't tell if my sister is a bumbling idoit or the smartest cat in the world. "I get it, Shadow." Silence said, she had used to think of Shadow's strange speaking abilities as endearing, now she find them irritating beyond beleif. "Come on, we need to go hunt." Silence thought she might of seen Shadow roll her eyes at her last comment, but she ignored it. Shadow was porbably just annoyed that Silence inturrupted her speech. Which is indeed rude, but sometimes also needed, or she would never get to speak. Later that night Silence was sitting and eating her dinner, and she saw Creeks and Shadow talking. Even through the mess with Luna was over, Silence was still fairly quiet---but she couldn't tell if that was because of her personality or because Shadow never quit speaking. From what she listened too during the days before that snappy loner Pepper arrived--who, granted even after all he did for them Silence was still wary of--Creeks was not a quiet cat in the least, but in the conversation that Silence was listing too, she heard Shadow say a lot of things--some words she caught others she wasn't able too--and everyone once and a while Creeks would try to say something, and fail, and give up. When he would have conversations with Blue Sky and Red it was the other way around. Creeks padded over to her. "Hello, Creeks." Silnce said. "How's life for you?" "Fine," Creeks said. "What about for you?" She decided to tell him. He wasn't exactly stupid Creeks, but he was simple, he wasn't going to spend hours thinking about what Silence said. "To tell you the truth," She said. "I am sick of my ''sister''," and the last word Silence said fiercely, as if she were speaking about my arch-rival as opposed to her best friend. "No kidding?" Creeks asked. "I always thought you two got along pretty well." "But times change, and so do we." "Are you saying you can spend fifteen minutes with a person," Creeks said, "and then get sick of them?" "It depends on who," Silence said, "You for instance are getting higher on my list." Creeks laughed, but just slightly, I could tell that he couldn't tell weather or not Silence was joking. To be frank, I couldn't tell, either. "Remember the old days?" Silence was changing the subject. "When we travled around and listened to Red and Shadow bicker for hours on end?" "They bickered a lot," Creeks agreed. "But they were friends, I don't really doubt they would have done anything for each other." "Maybe at some point," Silence said. "But times changed for them, as well. They stopped really just joking around with their arguments, it was like they really meant all of their words." "Everyone means their words," Creeks said. "It only depends on how much. Anyway, they started arguing more once Pepper came." "We ''all ''started arguing more once Pepper arrived," Silence pointed out. She was being spiteful to him and she felt guilty. You can't just start liking a cat you hated just because he does something noble, that would be nice, but it doesn't work that way. Nice things hardly ever work. Creeks nodded. "He was a great cat, that Pepper." Creeks agreed. "But he had a way of getting under everybody's fur." "You could say that again." Silence agreed. Chapter Three: The Fight It was the next morning, I was watching them do what they did. It was creepy, but it was my job. "Shadow," Silence said. "Go and get some fresh bedding for us will you?" Shadow sitffened. I could see the annoyence in her face. "In a second," Shadow was cleaning off her nest. "No, do it now, Shadow." Silence replied. Had she been anyone else, Shadow would have yowled at her, but she hated fighting with her sister. "Just....give me a minute." "You have had all morning," Silence said. "Go," "You aren't the boss of me!" Shadow hissed. "I do what I like!" "I am older then you," Silence replied. "That makes no difference!" Shadow flexed her claws, and I watched closely. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. And I couldn't choose a side, so my help would have been pointless. "Yes, it does." Silence replied. "Thunder used to tell you to listen to me, remember?" "Thunder wasn't the boss of me either." Shadow was right, she was free, no one could hold her back, but everyone tried. "I can't be controlled!" "That's for sure!" Silence hissed. "You could shut up every one and a while." "Most of the time when I do, you give me orders!" Shadow hissed. "Because I would never have another chance to speak!" Silence replied. "You did all the talking for moons!" "Because of that whole mess with Luna!" Shadow replied. "Forgvie me if I am in a habit of it now." "That mess wa syour fault," Silence replied. "You didn't listen to the ruels so I stumbled upon that mess." "Where you is your fault, not mine," Shadow replied. "I didn't lead you there." "What about you calling me Silence?" aksed Silence. "I didn't even get to name myself!" "You agreed," Shadow hissed. "How would you know?" Silence asked. "By thinking you could understand my gestues?" "It wasn't like I had a better way!" Shadow replied. "But I stood up for you, I defended you, I did eveything for you." "And I saved your life, by quitting talking!" Silence said. "But you weren't grateful." "I was more then you were for all I did for you!" Shadow hissed. They were angry, these two sisters. But I couldn't step in, though I would have liked too. Where was Creeks for all this, I wondered. "You did nothing for me," Silence hissed. "I do everything. And you speak so much I can't hear myself think." "If you want to be alone, then you can leave!" Shadow hissed. Silence glared. "You would drop dead if I wasn't here." "I wouldn't!" Shadow replied. "I can take care of myself." "That is what you always said," Silence told her, "You were always so cocky." "I can do it!" Shadow hissed. "I want you too know, that I can do anything." "Prove it," Silence said. "I will leave, and we can find out if you can really handle yourself." Silence didn't expect Shadow to agree, and Shadow didn't expect Silence to leave. "Fine," she said, and Silence took off into the woods. Right as Creeks returned from whereever he was. "What's up?" he asked. "Silence ran away," Shadow said, she didn't give more details, she figured Creeks could find out for himself. "And we are going on a quest!" Chapter Four: The Runaway Yes, Silence did runaway. Faster then you might think, and she didn't stop. I watched her, running quicker then you could ever imagine. Turn around, I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I just had to watch. She ran and she ran until she couldn't run anymore, and she stopped. She gasped for breath, but no filled her lungs. She coughed, and then gasped again, several times. "Shadow!" she yelled, as if calling her sister's name would summon her. "I am so sick of her!" there no one to listen ot Silence's complaints, but everyone knows that doesn't make a differnet in the moment of anger. "She goes and on about nothing! She thinks she owns the world! She wants freedom? She will get it! I am never going back!" Even before she saw Thunder's death and her life changed, Silence never talked much. She didn't talk loudly, eithier. This might have been the first time she ever screamed. I never had the pleasue of hearing her speak, but now I can, I can hear everything now. Silence scratched a nearby Oak tree, the sound of the scraping wood was unpleasent. Silence did it again and again, but each time changed nothing. "I am wasting my time!" she deicded. "I shouldn't be sharpening my claws on an old tree. Shadow, this is her fault. She never listens, not to anything!" This wasn't true, of course, Shadow talked a lot, but that make her a terrible listener. I was a bit angered by Silence when I heard this for the first time, I thought she was being unfair. Shadow did a lot for her. Before she found out why Silence refused to talk, she still did everything for. I have seen Shadow more or less tear cats apart that insulted her sister. But you would never guess it, just knowing this. Silence was alone for the first time ever, but she had always alone. Nobody, even Shadow, understood her. In this old group she found herself a part of, a long time ago, their were four, and then five other cats. Creeks was their leader, and he understood nothing about her. Just ignored her, mainly. He couldn't understand why she never spoke, and then he never bothered to find out. Silence, though she liked Creeks, couldn't help but find it irratating that after moons of ignoring her, he started to act like they were best friends. There were also two cats called Blue Sky and Red, Blue Sky had been a calculating cat, and an arrogont one--he was always impressed with his plotting nature, and he never could use it on a cat who never spoke. LIke with Creeks, he almost always ignored Silence, when he didn't he would glare at her. Red was her enemy, but he was everyone's enemy. Red was brave, and he was selfless, he died to save the forest, and no doubt that was noble, but I am not sure if I can ever forgive him for his aggressive nature. That is not to say he didn't have good reasons. Then Pepper came, and he understood Silence's mess a little better. He knew what it was like to feel alone and rejected, and to always have secrets. He also knew about the mess with Luna. But Silence never trusted him, at that point in time she was over-protective of her sister, and seeing Pepper, who was no doubt very close to Shadow, always hanging out with her made Silence nervous. She never really knew the pirckly tom from anything aside from his witty, cynical comments. Shadow understood, but not well enough. She found out after moons what was up, and she couldn't mention it. And even she never knew what it was like she have a secret that was a matter or life or death aching at your back. Silence, misunderstood and alone, was miserble. Chapter Five: The Quest